Fluttershy's Rage: Final Chapter
Fluttershy stared at the Sweet Apple Acres sign. She was wondering how she was going to manage to kill Applejack. She's a fitness nut, fast as hell, and also one of the strongest ponies in Ponyville. It was going to take more than a knock to the back of the head to kill her. "Ok, Applejack. Lets see how long you can last against Butterfly." She walked into the farmstead, with her magnum out, heading towards the front door of Applejack's home. She was almost there, when Applejack came speeding around the corner. "What the..." It took a moment for Fluttershy to realise that Applejack was chasing after 3 small rabbits. "Yer all thievin' vermin, ya'll hear!?" She chased the rabbits all the way to the barn, where Big Mac was staring intently at Fluttershy. Fluttershy just turned away, and walked towards where Applejack was running. "Applejack, wait up!", yelled Fluttershy, but being a murderous psycho doesn't change your voice. It was too soft to hear. She straightend up, spread her wings, and took off as fast as she could towards Applejack. She was slow, but Fluttershy finally reached the cowpony. "Fluttershy! What are ya doin' ere'!? And what on earth are ya'll wearin'?" Fluttershy didn't respond. Instead, she flew a little faster to get ahead of AJ, then she landed, blocking Applejack's path. "But... What are ya... Oh gol' dangit! They got away! Now how am ah go-" Applejack was cut off by a powerful hit to the stomach, winding AJ. She fell to the ground, gasping desperatly for oxygen, when Fluttershy quickly jumped on top of Applejack, and hit her in the gut again. Applejack felt like she was going to die from lack of oxygen. "Ha! This is easier than I thought!", said Fluttershy, obviously relieved by how much simpilar it was going to be to kill AJ. Just as she was about to cave in Applejack's windpipe, Big Mac bucked as hard as he could into Fluttershy's ribcage. This caught Fluttershy off guard, and she fell over on the ground, writhing in pain. Applejack finally caught her breath, and stood up. She stared down at Fluttershy. "The hell is wrong with you!? Ya crazy Son o' a bitch!" "I'm 'ona go get some help, alright AJ?", said Big Mac, beginning to walk towards the exit of the barn. "Yeah, sure thing, Big Mac." Big Mac reached the exit, but never made it out. Skybalck stood there, a serated hunting knife in his hoof. "Guess who..." Before Big Mac could say anything, Skyblack kicked him in the face, brutally bruising Big Mac's temple, and almost knocking him out. But Skyblack wasn't gonna let him have the pleasure of dying in his sleep. He stood back, and thrust the knife into Big mac's side. The knife punctured his flesh, and burst his lung. Big Mac started to have a coughing fit, saliva mixed with blood coming out of his mouth. He fell to his haunches, coughing up more and more blood, until he fell on his side, just gasping for air. While Skyblack was killing Big Mac, Applejack had managed to grab the pitchfork she had bought two days ago, since the old one had snapped. It was new, which also meant it was deadly sharp. Applejack reared up, and charged at Skyblack, who just stared at the charging pony, unsure of how to react. He left it too late to react, however, and Applejack thrust the pitchfork, impaling the pitch-black stallion. It went through his chest, but didn't quite reach his heart, so he didn't die instantly. During all of this, Fluttershy had managed to stand up, and witnessed what had just happened. She watched the life drain from Skyblack's eye, and heard his final breath as life escaped him. And all she could manage to say was, "But he was my friend. He was the only one who understood me..." At this time, Big Mac had also lost his life, blood pooling around his body, a small trail mixing with Skyblack's blood. Applejack took this to her advantage, ripped the pitchfork out of Skyblacks's chest, and charged at Fluttershy. She was ready for this, though, and tore the pitchfork out of Applejack's grip. She spun around and kicked Fluttershy in the face, stunning her for only a moment. Applejack went to snap Fluttershy's front leg, but Fluttershy dodged the attack, and hit Applejack in the lower jaw, dislocating it entirely. Applejack jerked back, groaning, as Fluttershy grabbed AJ's outstretched leg, and snapped the knee joint, making that entire leg useless. Applejack screamed in agony, the pain from her leg spreading through her body. Fluttershy ran up with a rock in her hoof, and smashed it across Applejack's temple, knocking her out immediately. Silence dominated the room, the only sound being dripping water from a near-by tap. Fluttershy finally reached down, and grabbed her precious magnum from it's holster. She checked the chambers, and made sure that they were all loaded. .44 calibre rounds filled the six chambers. Fluttershy couldn't help but smile at how fine the gun of her own making was. She lowered the magnum, aiming it directly at Applejacks head. "Hey, guess what Applejack? My Butterfly is about to kill you. How pathetic is that?" After a few moments, two impossibly loud gunshots went off. Fluttershy's smile was wiped off her face. She looked down, to see a massive hole in the center of her chest, where crimson blood was steadily flowing out onto the ground, forming a small pool. She looked back up, and peered behind where Applejack was laying. There stood Sheriff Calamity, a Battle-Saddle with two .308 hunting rifles smoking at the barrels, both of which were loaded with .308 hollow-point rounds. "But... I was meant to win. This is... unfair...", said Fluttershy, barely audible. She collapsed onto the floor, hanging onto life by a thread, until Calamity walked up, rifles reloaded, and said, "A-Ah'm sorry, ol' girl. Ah really am..." Calamity bit on the trigger, which fired both rifles. The hollow-point rounds exited the barrels, and entered the head of Fluttershy. They went throught he skull, shattering the complete front half of it, throught the brain, turning most of it into mush, and finally exited out of the back of the head, spreading skull fragments and brain matter all over the floor. Fluttershy's life had ended. Her killing spree was over. "Thank god ya came when ya did, Applebloom. Any longer, an' Applejack would be dead too." Applebloom didn't hear him, however, as she was crying over Big Mac's body, her tears mixing with her older brother's blood. "What kind o' monster would do this, Calamity? What kind o' monster would try t' kill our family...?", said Applebloom, and immediately started crying again. "Ah dunno, Applebloom. Ah don't know..." He just stared at the body of Skyblack, thinking to himself, *Ah always knew he was bad news...* He slowly walked over to Applebloom, and leant close. "C'mon, Applebloom. There ain't anythin' we c'n do fer 'im. We have t' help Applejack." "O-Ok, Calamity. S-Sure thing." "Atta girl. Now let's get 'er up and out." ***THREE DAYS LATER*** He opened his eyes, not sure where he was, until he saw Fluttershy's body. He tried to sit up, but didn't have the strength. He forced himself, and this time he made it. He sat on his haunches, and instantly noticed the pain in his chest. He looked down, and saw the three puncture marks. He forgot how they occured, though. All he could think about was revenge. He tried standing up, and had just about as much luck as he did when he tried sitting up at first. He tried again, and this time, he stood up. Pain spread throughout his body, burning mostly at the wound on his chest. He looked at the body next to him, the serated hunting knife still in his side. It took all of his strength to walk up to the body, and pull the knife out. He headed for the small exit door, the sunlight blinding him for just a moment. When his vision came back, he looked for the path towards Ponyville. He hadn't seen Applejack among the bodies, so he had guessed that she had survived. *Phew, that's a relief...*, he thought. He walked towards Ponyville, sun-baked blood all over his coat. *Oh, for fucks sake. Blood is so fucking hard to wash out...*, he thought. He continued towards Ponyville, getting stares from mares and stallions alike. He didn't care. All he wanted was revenge. He turned off towards the Ponyville Hospital, where he guessed Applejack would be if she survived. He finally reached the hospital, and entered the doors. He walked past the reception desk, completely ignoring the pony behind the desk, who was telling him to stop. He stopped when he got near the elevator, however, and asked the desk-pony where Applejack was housed. She refused to tell him, so he walked up to her and put the knife up to her throat, and repeated the question. She told him that Applejack was in room fourteen on the third floor. He walked back to the elevator, and took it to the third floor. The elevator stopped, and he walked to room fourteen. He opened the door, and saw that the orange cowpony was awake, reading a book. She was so into it, however, that she didn't hear the door open. He walked up to her, and she turned around. The look on her face was undescribable. It was somewhere between horror and revulsion. Skyblack lifted the knife to Applejack's throat, and before he cut it open, he said, "No-one kills Skyblack Graymane. NO-ONE!" ********** Hello, Digi here again. This, unfortuantely, is the last part of the Chapter Series: "Fluttershy's Rage". (Well, obviously. Read the title...) I must point out that Skyblack, one of the main characters in this series, and Calamity, were not ponies of my creation. All credit from this mudersome, psychopathic pony named Skyblack goes to Rockamorow, creator of the "Breath" series. And all credit from Calamity, a die hard hero, goes to Kkat, the author of Fallout: Equestria. I DO reccommend that you read them both. Thanks to all who read this, and don't forget to leave any feedback you may have, whether it's good or bad. (It better be good, or I will sneak into your room and live in your closet >:D) Category:Death Category:Fluttershy Category:Applejack Category:Big Macintosh Category:Skyblack